


Full Circle

by PoroHunter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoroHunter/pseuds/PoroHunter
Summary: You are a former Overwatch Agent and have been  a professor at Oasis University ever since Overwatch has been disbanded. But when an old companion crosses your path it suddenly looks a lot like the old days again.The story will be that of the reader - in the past and the present of Overwatch.





	1. From the Past

You were standing in front of your giant book shelf. It was already almost completely dark outside but you still felt like you had to get some work done today.

Although the night had fallen it still felt pretty hot - there was never a time when it was cold in Oasis University. One of the world's most famous universities was located in Iraq after all, desert terrain. You've gotten used to the heat although you still preferred slightly cooler temperatures.

Your hand was running over the backs of a lot of old books - after all you still loved the feeling of a book in your hand although you were usually working with state of the art of technology - even developing it. You had been a professor at Oasis University for a few years now, teaching a mixture of computer science and media studies and a new semester was only a few weeks away. This meant you still had a lot of work to do, preparing your courses and this meant a lot of reading.

You sighed softly and blew a strand of hair out of your face. This wasn't your favourite part about the job but it still had to be done. After some more time of searching you found the book you were searching for. Standing on your tip toes you reached to get it while the short exercise allowed a little golden ring hanging from a thin necklace to be seen which usually was securely tucked into your shirt or dress. Once you got the book you tucked the ring away again - closer to your heart, where you liked to feel it on your skin.

"You don't look a year older."

You basically jumped at the voice. It was very late already - usually there were only very few people still around. But this wasn't the reason you rapidly turned on your heel facing the door. It was the voice itself that shocked you.

You hadn't heard this voice in seven damned years and you were dead sure you'd never hear it again.

Your eyes widened, taking in the figure standing in the door frame. A tall man - certainly he had seen better years - with already white hair and two big scars on his face. But his blue eyes were still glowing with youth and his muscular body and the way he held himself made sure one wouldn't think him an old man.

"No!", you gasped, the book you just took from the shelf dropping from your hand "this can absolutely not be!"

You stepped over to your office chair heavily dropping down on it while still staring at the man who was now slowly walking over to your broad desk.

"Well, uhm...", he stuttered and lifting his hand to scratch his head and ruffling his short hair. He suddenly looked like a teenage boy.

You stared at him shaking your head while you felt a wild mixture of emotions: shock, confusion, sadness, grief - and finally anger. A lot of anger.

"You've got to be FUCKING kidding me!", you screamed, jumping off your chair again. You stomped around your desk in such a fast fashion that it made the man take a step backwards. Without hesitation, you hit him. Not a light slap - oh no - but a forceful blow of your fist that hit the man's nose, rocking his head back.

"You CANNOT be FUCKING SERIOUS, Jack! You were ALIVE ALL THE DAMN TIME? Seven goddamn years and you do not think about saying anything? Not a single message? YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" You swung for a second blow but this time Jack was prepared. He caught your fist in his own larger hand and held you without any struggle.

"Please, I'm sorry. It's... it's so complicated. I know, I...", he began, but was interrupt when you tried to hit him with your other hand.

"OH, COMPLICATED? THAT'S WHAT IT IS? I HOPE THE FRACTION OF YOUR NOSE IS JUST AS COMPLICATED, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Listen", he said, now struggling a bit more while firmly holding both of your fists "let me explain you everything and when you're not satisfied you can beat me up as bad as you want."

The wrestling between you two went on for a few more moments but Jack was clearly stronger than you and there wasn't much you could do. The anger within you slowly subsided as you watched a thin trickle of blood running from your opponent's nose.

You let your arms slump down at your sides and give in: "Alright. You have dinner to explain it all to me and if I am not very satisfied with your story..." You don't complete your threat and shake your pointer finger in his face.

"Alright, dinner it is. But I'd prefer a more private place. I... I'm not quite officially alive again...", his words trailed off and he scratched his head again.

"Still like pineapple on your pizza?", you ask, the slightest hint of a smile on your lips.

"Love it. Like in the old days."


	2. From the Beginning

You tapped nervously on your knees. It was a very long flight, but almost over. You leaned your head back until you could see the luggage rack above you. You could see your bag through the bars and above that… You could see the respiratory masks that dangled preventively under the ceiling of this small plane.  
You gulped – this had been the first flight in your life and it hadn’t been exactly joyful. For the most time the nice blonde girl beside you had chatted with you – obviously she had been trying to calm you down since you were sweating through all your clothes.  
She had told you her name was Angela and that she was from Switzerland and that Overwatch had asked her to join since she seemed to be a rising star in medicine even though she had only just turned 19. But it was almost the same with you: You had only been to University for two years studying computer science when you had been asked to join Overwatch.  
You clearly remembered the day: you had been at uni, programming a little something that would allow you to automatically search and sort all the literature you needed for all the damn essays you needed to write, when a man in a black suit and an Overwatch pin on his breast pocket wanted to speak to you. He introduced himself as a government official, coming to you on behalf of the famous Overwatch strike force.  
“You seem to be very talented in your field. Haven’t you won a price or two already for your works in data analytics and artificial intelligence?”, he had said and had smiled at you. You had smiled and waved it off – you had just fun doing all this stuff. “I spoke to your professors too. They all said you are one of the most talented students they have ever seen and that you could probably be already working on your PhD if you wanted to.” You had laughed a bit at that. True, exams weren’t much trouble to you – you just enjoyed having a bit of free time for friends and gaming too, so you didn’t rush your studies exactly.  
“Now to what we have to offer you. We offer you to join Overwatch. We will pay for your whole education and living costs. Besides your computer science studies, which you can of course continue while you’re with us, you will be trained in armed and hand to hand combat. And after your training is completed you will be deployed on missions.”  
Now, that had been a handful. Of course, you had dreamed as a kid to join Overwatch – you even had posters of all the agents hanging in your room at home. They had been the heroes that had saved the world. Who wouldn’t want to be like them.  
After he’d given you all the details the government official had left, telling you that he’d return in a week to get your final answer.  
And now, now you were sitting in a plane to Watchpoint Gibraltar – the place where the new recruits were to be trained.  
“Don’t worry, we are almost there”, Angela said beside you and gently squeezing your sweaty palm and giving you a big smile. You liked her already. She seemed to be a very nice and gentle person – also she had shared some chocolate on the flight with you, who would not like a person like that?  
And she was right too: Soon the plane set to landing. You fought your hardest not to panic and barely succeeded. When the plane had come to a stop Angela, you and the other handful of new recruits got up, grabbed their luggage and exited the small plane.  
When you left, you were immediately hit by bright sunlight. You could hear the sound of waves smashing against the cliff. You took a moment to get used to the light after the long flight and took in your surroundings: it was a wonderful day at Gibraltar. The sun was already slowly setting. From where you had left the plane and where the new recruits where now lining up to be welcomed you could see the ocean to your left and on the right and behind you – as you looked curiously around – were the buildings of the watchpoint.  
You were still turning left and right, trying to see as much as you could while standing next to the other recruits: 6 other young people plus Angela and you.  
“Recruits”, a harsh voice made you jump and turn to look in front of you again. A few persons had obviously come out of one of the buildings. You didn’t have to guess who they were. You could tell who everyone was by just one glimpse: Ana Amari, Reinhardt Wilhelm, Torbjörn Lindholm, Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes.  
They were all rather casually dressed: tees and what seemed to be combat pants and boots – everything of course with Overwatch emblem.  
“Recruits”, the harsh voice said again, this time a little softer. You realized it must be Commander Gabriel Reyes who was speaking “we welcome you all here at the Overwatch Watchpoint: Gibraltar. You were all chosen because you have very special, unique and outstanding talents.” Some of the recruits started cheering while Reyes walked along the line of them. He was just passing you and you could see the smug smile on his face. He turned on his heel. “This does not mean it will be easy”, he continued with a stern look on his face and eyeing you all seriously from under his black beanie.  
“You don’t pass a test, you’re out. You complain, you’re out. You do something you are not told to, you’re out. You disrespect me or my comrades, you’re out. You are late to an appointment, you’re out. For starters, you can lose the attitude: You might have been superior in what you’re doing where you came from but not here. This is an elite strike force and we will only take the best, most loyal and team-minded. If you can’t be that you can get right back on that plane.”  
Everyone had turned dead silent. Reyes stood in the middle of you, muscular arms crossed over his chest, his dark eyes showing no emotion but the corner of his mouth slightly curled into a small smile, barely visible. While his eyes wandered from one to another along the line, your eyes locked for a single moment. You couldn’t stop yourself from mimicking his facial expression: one corner of your mouth slightly pulled up into a small, half-sided smile. You could have sworn there was a small glimmer in his eyes before he went to look at the person beside you.  
He slowly finished looking at everyone: “So, since no one decided to leave right away: Training starts tomorrow at 0600. I will see you all here. And remember: be on time!” With the last of his words he fully grinned, turned and walked off into one of the buildings.  
After that no one really knew what to do or say for a moment until Commander Morrison stepped forward and started speaking. In a completely different manner he welcomed you all, explaining that all your luggage would be brought to your dormitories which you all would share and that for this evening a welcome dinner was planned so the recruits could get to know the Overwatch agents which also would be your instructors.  
You were led to the dormitories by Athena – Overwatch’s service, analytics and security system – while she was telling the lot of you the story of the watchpoint: when it was built, what purpose it served, which rooms and locations where important to you.  
Arriving at the dormitories you were all split up into groups of two to share a room. You were lucky to hear you and Angela where meant to be roommates and you both smiled at each other, entering the small but clean and well equipped room. No windows, but a bed, a wardrobe, a desk and computer for each of you.  
In front of the beds stood your suitcases, on the bed lay a few pairs of Overwatch uniforms: tees, pants, jackets, even underwear, and a pair of boots – everything like you had seen the Overwatch agents wear – different only in the colour: agents wore grey or dark blue, recruits wore black.  
You unpacked your suitcases and chatted a bit until Athena reminded you that it was time for dinner. After putting on the uniforms, you and Angela left together.  
“Oh uhm. I need to go to the bathroom before we go. Please, you don’t have to wait for me. I’ll ask Athena how to find the room, okay?”, Angela said and hurried back into your shared room.  
“Let’s try and remember the way, recruit (Y/LN). We passed the cafeteria on our way here”, Athena said in her machine voice. You rolled your eyes at the AI trying to teach you but you still started walking.  
Finding the way wasn’t so easy though. The long hallways all looked the same, the best way to locate yourself was looking outside the window whenever you passed one. You were almost sure you had completely lost orientation you heard to voices from around a corner.  
“Was it really necessary to scare the new recruits that much. You know the last group didn’t make it at all. After two weeks, EVERYONE was out!” “It was you, who said, you only wanted the best, Jack, remember? I only try and find the best, not my fault if the U.N. brings us arrogant youngsters who can barely do anything but complain.”  
It must be Commander Reyes and Commander Morrison who were talking. You stopped in your tracks and gulped listening to their conversation: sounded like you were meant to have a lot of fun here.  
You heard Morrison sigh: “At least come to dinner with us to welcome the recruits.” “No, I have paperwork to do. I’ll get to know them tomorrow, Jack, that’s fairly early enough for me”, you heard Reyes say. “Well, then”, you heard Morrison say and his voice started to get quieter as he seemed to walk away in the opposite direction “see you later.” Reyes only groaned in response.  
You could hear that Reyes was obviously walking in the direction where you stood listening to their conversation. You panicked: of course it would look terrible when he found you sneaking and eavesdropping. You didn’t want to get thrown out on your first day.  
You rapidly turned around the corner like you had only just come along the hallway and crashed immediately into Reyes. You hit him with such speed and force that you tumbled backwards and would have fallen on your butt if Reyes wouldn’t have caught you with his inhumanly fast reflexes.  
“Watch, where you’re going, recruit!”, he said harshly, his big hands holding you so firmly it almost hurt. “I would but I can’t look around corners yet”, you spat back in a sudden fit of anger. He called you recruits arrogant? Well, he didn’t exactly seem like the perfect, humble role model. You glared at him but he didn’t seem impressed. His dark, almost black eyes watched you carefully.  
“Bit of a smartass, are we?”, he said and started grinning suddenly. “I hope you know when to shut that mouth of yours when it’s important. Otherwise we’ll have a problem with each other”, he spoke and slowly released you. “Cafeteria is down the hallway and then right.” He nodded into the direction.  
“Thanks, sir”, you mustered to answer before you rushed off. You angrily clenched your fist. This man would drive you insane if he always acted like that.  
“And watch, where you’re going, recruit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I hope I made up for the terribly short first chapter. It was fun so far to write cocky Gabe so far. Seems like he'll be watching you now, dear reader...  
> I hope I can continue to update this fic quite frequently but I have to lay out a storyline for both past and present to get an overview. I already worked up a timeline which I alternated a bit (the Overwatch timeline is so fucked, man...).  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you find any mistakes please let me know!


End file.
